In building, when using plaster board panels to face a wall, the join between adjacent plaster boards is visible. If not filled or otherwise finished, the joint will remain visible even after painting.
An applicator box or “flat box” is used to apply joint compound to flat recess and butt joints, automatically crowning the joint and feathering the edges.
The joints are typically in either a vertical or horizontal orientation normally but there may be situations when they are angled. Further, when the plaster boards are applied to a high wall or ceiling, locating the flat box in position and actually maneuvering the flat box can be difficult.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.